Bản mẫu:Names sorting/core/All
} | ( }} }} | # }} |#default = Tất cả thông tin về Tên Nhật. Update ngày 5/8/2017 | "A" Cell Breeding Device = 「 」 | "A" Cell Incubator = 「 」 | "A" Cell Recombination Device = 「 」 み え | "A" Cell Scatter Burst = 「 」 | 1st Movement Solo = の １ | 3-Hump Lacooda = みつこぶラクーダ | 30,000-Year White Turtle = ３ の | 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom = の４つ てんとう | 7 = | 7 Colored Fish = レインボー・フィッシュ | 7 Completed = カード | 8-Claws Scorpion = つ サソリ | A Hero Lives = ヒーローアライブ | A-Assault Core = －アサルト・コア | A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit = トラップ  Ａチーム | A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon = －ドラゴン・バスターキャノン | A/D Changer = チェンジャー | Abaki = | Abare Ushioni = れ | ABC-Dragon Buster = －ドラゴン・バスター | Absolute Crusader = レアル・クルセイダー | Absolute End = | Absolute King Back Jack = バック・ジャック | Absorb Fusion = | Absorbing Jar = アブソーブポッド | Absorbing Kid from the Sky = | Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser = －カーテン・ライザー | Abyss Actor - Evil Heel = －デビル・ヒール | Abyss Actor - Extras = －エキストラ | Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian = －ファンキー・コメディアン | Abyss Actor - Leading Lady = －プリティ・ヒロイン | Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie = －サッシー・ルーキー | Abyss Actor - Superstar = －ビッグ・スター | Abyss Actor - Wild Hope = －ワイルド・ホープ | Abyss Actors Back Stage = の り | Abyss Dweller = に む | Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon = 「ニゲ 」 | Abyss Script - Abysstainment = 「 の 」 | Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic = 「ファンタジー・マジック」 | Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Lair = 「 の 」 | Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony = 「オープニング・セレモニー」 | Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King = 「 の 」 | Abyss Soldier = アビス・ソルジャー | Abyss Stungray = のスタングレイ | Abyss Warrior = アビス・ウォリアー | Abyss-scale of Cetus = アビスケイル－ケートス | Abyss-scale of the Kraken = アビスケイル－クラーケン | Abyss-scale of the Mizuchi = アビスケイル－ミヅチ | Abyss-scorn = アビスコーン | Abyss-sphere = アビスフィアー | Abyss-squall = アビスコール | Abyss-strom = アビストローム | Acrobatic Magician = の | Advanced Ritual Art = | Agido = アギド | Air Cracking Storm = エアークラック・ストーム | Amaterasu = | Amazing Pendulum = アメイジング・ペンデュラム | Amorphactor Pain, the Imagination Dracoverlord = アモルファクター | Amorphage Envy = アモルファージ・キャヴム | Amorphage Gluttony = アモルファージ・ガストル | Amorphage Goliath = アモルファージ・イリテュム | Amorphage Greed = アモルファージ・プレスト | Amorphage Infection = アモルファージ・インフェクション | Amorphage Lechery = アモルファージ・ルクス | Amorphage Lysis = アモルファージ・ライシス | Amorphage Pride = アモルファージ・ヒュペル | Amorphage Sloth = アモルファージ・ノーテス | Amorphage Wrath = アモルファージ・オルガ | Amorphous Persona = アモルファス | Amplifier = | Ancient Gear Beast = | Ancient Gear Box = | Ancient Gear Castle = | Ancient Gear Catapult = | Ancient Gear Engineer = | Ancient Gear Fortress = | Ancient Gear Gadget = | Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera = | Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon = | Ancient Gear Golem = | Ancient Gear Howitzer = | Ancient Gear Hunting Hound = | Ancient Gear Hydra = | Ancient Gear Knight = | Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon = | Ancient Gear Reborn = | Ancient Gear Soldier = | Ancient Gear Token = トークン | Ancient Gear Workshop = | Ancient Gear Wyvern = | Angel Trumpeter = エンジェル・トランペッター | Anti-Spell Fragrance = じの | Apprentice Piper = い い | Archfiend Eccentrick = エキセントリック・デーモン | Archfiend Zombie-Skull = アンデット・スカル・デーモン | Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz = の エリアル | Armityle the Chaos Phantom = アーミタイル | Aromaseraphy Angelica = アロマセラフィ－アンゼリカ | Aromaseraphy Rosemary = アロマセラフィ－ローズマリー | Artifact Sanctum = アーティファクトの | Artifact Vajra = アーティファクト－ヴァジュラ | Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring = うらら | Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling = － のチドリ | Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder = － のオニマル | Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rain Hider = － れのサヨ | Assault Blackwing - Sohaya the Rain Storm = － のソハヤ | Astrograph Sorcerer = アストログラフ・マジシャン | Auram the World Chalice Blademaster = アウラム | B.E.F. Zelos = ゼロス | B.E.S. Big Core MK-3 = ビッグ・コアＭｋ－Ⅲ | Babycerasaurus = ベビケラサウルス | Back to the Front = | Backup Secretary = バックアップ・セクレタリー | Bad Aim = フレンドリーファイア | Baobaboon = バオバブーン | Battle Fader = バトルフェーダー | Beacon of White = の き | Beast King Barbaros = バルバロス | Beginning of Heaven and Earth = | Big Evolution Pill = | Bitron = ビットロン | Black Brachios = ブラキ | Black Dragon Ninja = の | Black Fang Magician = の | Black Luster Soldier = カオス・ソルジャー | Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning = カオス・ソルジャー － の － | Black Rose Dragon = ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン | Black Rose Moonlight Dragon | Moonlight Dragon Black Rose = ブラック・ローズ | Blackwing - Decay the Ill Wind = － のデス | Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind = － のゲイル | Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow = － のゴウフウ | Blackwing - Tornado the Reverse Wind = － のトルネード | Blast Held by a Tribute = の く | Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos = －ブラスター | Blind Obliteration = | Block Dragon = ブロックドラゴン | Blood Sucker = ブラッド・サッカー | Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir = の ブルーム・ディーヴァ | Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir = の ブルーム・プリマ | Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon = | Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon = | Blue-Eyes White Dragon = | Boogie Trap = ブーギートラップ | Book of Moon = の | Bottomless Trap Hole = の とし | BOXer = サー | Brain Control = －ブレイン・コントロール | Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon = ブレイブアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン | Break Away = | Breakdown Trap Hole = の とし | Breaker the Magical Warrior = ブレイカー | Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier = の ブリューナク | Brohunder = サンダー | Bug Emergency = | Bug Matrix = | Bug Signal = | Bujin Hiruko = －ヒルコ | Bujintei Tsukuyomi = －ツクヨミ | Burden of the Mighty = の | Burial from a Different Dimension = からの | Burnout = | Buster Dragon = －バスター・ドラゴン | Cactus Bouncer = サボウ・クローザー | Caius the Shadow Monarch = ガイウス | Call of the Haunted = リビングデッドの び | Caninetaur = タウルス | Card of the Soul = のカード | Card Trooper = カードガンナー | Cardcar D = カードカー・ | Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer = カステル | Castle Link = キャッスル・リンク | Catalyst Field = | Cattle Call = | Celestia, Lightsworn Angel = ライトロード・エンジェル ケルビム | Celestial Double Star Shaman = の | Cestus of Dagla|Sword of Dogra = ダグラの | Chain Resonator = チェーン・リゾネーター | Chain Summon = | Chaos Ancient Gear Giant = | Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End = － の － | Chaos Scepter Blast = びの －デス・アルテマ | Chemicritter Carbo Crab = カーボン・クラブ | Chemicritter Hydron Hawk = ハイドロン・ホーク | Chemicritter Oxy Ox = オキシン・オックス | Chewbone = チュウボーン | Chicken Game = チキンレース | Chimeratech Fortress Dragon = キメラテック・フォートレス・ドラゴン | Chosen by the World Chalice = に ばれし | Chronograph Sorcerer = クロノグラフ・マジシャン | Cipher Bit = | Cipher Etranger = | Cipher Mirror Knight = | Cipher Spectrum = | Cipher Twin Raptor = | Cipher Wing = | Clashing Souls = ぶつかり う | Clear Effector = クリア・エフェクター | Compulsory Evacuation Device = | Constellar Ptolemy M7 = セイクリッド・トレミス | Constellar Tempest = セイクリッド・テンペスト | Contract with Don Thousand = ドン・サウザンドの | Converging Wishes = いし い | Coral Dragon = | Cosmic Blazar Dragon = コズミック・ブレイザー・ドラゴン | Cosmic Cyclone = コズミック・サイクロン | Cosmic Flare = シューティング・ソニック | Cracking Dragon = クラッキング・ドラゴン | Crusader of Endymion = クルセイダー・オブ・エンディミオン | Crush Card Virus = のデッキ ウイルス | Crystal Rose = クリスタル・ローズ | Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon = クリスタルウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン | Crystolic Potential = クリスタル | Crystron Ametrix = －アメトリクス | Crystron Citree = －シトリィ | Crystron Entry = クリストロン・エントリー | Crystron Impact = クリストロン・インパクト | Crystron Phoenix = －フェニキシオン | Crystron Prasiortle = －プラシレータ | Crystron Quan = －クオン | Crystron Quandax = －クオンダム | Crystron Quariongandrax = －グリオンガンド | Crystron Rion = －リオン | Crystron Rosenix = －ローズニクス | Crystron Smiger = －スモーガー | Crystron Sulfefnir = －サルファフナー | Crystron Thystvern = －シストバーン | Cuben = キューブン | Cyber Angel Benten = サイバー・エンジェル－ － | Cyber Angel Dakini = サイバー・エンジェル－ － | Cyber Angel Idaten = サイバー・エンジェル－ － | Cyber Angel Natasha = サイバー・エンジェル－ － | Cyber Angel Vrash = サイバー・エンジェル－ － | Cyber Dragon = サイバー・ドラゴン | Cyber Jar = サイバーポッド | Cyber Petit Angel = サイバー・プチ・エンジェル | Cyber Prima = サイバー・プリマ | Cyber Raider = サイバー・レイダー | Cyber Tutubon = サイバー・チュチュボン | Cyber-Stein = デビル・フランケン | Cyberse Wizard = サイバース・ウィザード | Cynet Universe = サイバネット・ユニバース | D.D. Warrior Lady = の | D/D Ghost = ゴースト | D/D Necro Slime = ネクロ・スライム | D/D Savant Nikola = ニコラ | D/D Savant Thomas = トーマス | D/D Swirl Slime = スワラル・スライム | D/D Vice Typhon = ヴァイス・テュポーン | D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga = カリ・ユガ | D/D/D Gust High King Alexander = エグゼクティブ・アレクサンダー | D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok = アビス・ラグナロク | D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc = ダルク | D/D/D Stone King Darius = ダリウス | D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon = ホワイテスト・ヘル・アーマゲドン | D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon = ダークネス・ヘル・アーマゲドン | D/D/D Wave High King Caesar = エグゼクティブ・シーザー | Dandylion = ダンディライオン | Dark Armed Dragon = ダーク・アームド・ドラゴン | Dark Bribe = の | Dark Contract with the Entities = の | Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness = の | Dark Hole = ブラック・ホール | Dark Magic Expanded = | Dark Magical Circle = の | Dark Magician = ブラック・マジシャン | Dark Magician Girl = ブラック・マジシャン・ガール | Dark Magician of Chaos = の | Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon = ダーク・レクイエム・エクシーズ・ドラゴン | Dark Resonator = ダーク・リゾネーター | Dark Strike Fighter = ダーク・ダイブ・ボンバー | Dark Summoning Beast = の | Dark World Brainwashing = の | Darklord Descent = | Darklord Ukoback = ユコバック | Darktellarknight Batlamyus = ヴァトライムス | Decode Talker = デコード・トーカー | Deep Sea Diva = のディーヴァ | Defense Zone = ディフェンスゾーン | Delta The Magnet Warrior = | Denglong, First of the Yang Zing = －ボウテンコウ | Denko Sekka = － － | Depth Shark = デプス・シャーク | Deskbot 001 = ブンボーグ | Deskbot 009 = ブンボーグ | Deskbot Base = ブンボーグ・ベース | Destiny HERO - Dreamer = ドリームガイ | Destiny HERO - Dusktopia = ダスクユートピアガイ | Destruction Sword Memories = の | Dharma-Eye Magician = の | Diabound Kernel = ディアバウンド・カーネル | Diamond Dust = ダイヤモンド・ダスト | Diamond Duston = ダイヤモンドダストン | Dicelops = サイコロプス | Different Dimension Ground = グランド | Digital Bug Centibit = －センチビット | Digital Bug Cocoondenser = －コクーンデンサ | Digital Bug Corebage = －コアベージ | Digital Bug LEDybug = － バグ | Digital Bug Rhinosebus = －ライノセバス | Digital Bug Scaradiator = －スカラジエータ | Digital Bug Websolder = －ウェブソルダー | Dimensional Barrier = | Dimensional Fissure = の け | Dino-Sewing = ダイナソーイング | Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter = ダイナマイト | Dinomist Ankylos = ダイナミスト・アンキロス | Dinomist Eruption = ダイナミスト・エラプション | Dinomist Spinos = ダイナミスト・スピノス | Dinomists Howling = ダイナミスト・ハウリング | Disarm = ディザーム,ディスアーム | Disciples of the True Dracophoenix = の | Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju = ドゴラン | Doki Doki = | Doomcaliber Knight = デスカリバー・ナイト | Doomstar Magician = の | Double Cipher = | Double Cyclone = ダブル・サイクロン | Double Evolution Pill = | Double Fin Shark = ダブルフィン・シャーク | Double Iris Magician = の | Double Resonator = ダブル・リゾネーター | Draconnet = ドラコネット | Dragged Down into the Grave|Michizure of Doom = の れ | Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior = ドラゴディウス | Dragon Core Hexer = の | Dragon Spirit of White = き | Dragon's Mirror = | Dragoncaller Magician = の | Dragonic Diagram = ドラゴニック | Dragonpit Magician = の | Dragonpulse Magician = の | Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg = ドラグニティナイト－ガジャルグ | Dreiath III, the True Dracocavalry General = ドライアス | Drowning Mirror Force = のバリア －ウェーブ・フォース－ | Duelist Alliance = デュエリスト・アドベント | Dueltaining = エンタメデュエル | Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter = プラネター | Eater of Millions = らいのグラットン | Ebon High Magician = の | Echo Oscillation = する | Edge Imp Saw = エッジインプ・ソウ | Effect Veiler = エフェクト・ヴェーラー | Elemental HERO Honest Neos = オネスティ・ネオス | Elemental HERO Nova Master = ノヴァマスター | Elemental HERO Prisma = プリズマー | Elemental HERO Stratos = エアーマン | Emergency Teleport = テレポート | Emerging Emergency Rescute Rescue = レスキュー | Empowerment = | Enlightenment Paladin = | Envoy of Chaos = の | Etoile Cyber = エトワール・サイバー | Evilswarm Exciton Knight = ヴェルズビュート | Evilswarm Mandragora = ヴェルズ・マンドラゴ | Evilswarm Ophion = ヴェルズ・オピオン | Evilswarm Salamandra = ヴェルズ・サラマンドラ | Evolzar Laggia = エヴォルカイザー・ラギア | Exarion Universe = イグザリオン・ユニバース | Exchange of the Spirit = と の | Exodia the Forbidden One = されしエクゾディア | Extinction on Schedule = の め | Extra Buck = | Fairy Tail - Luna = －カグヤ | Fairy Tail - Rella = －シンデレラ | Fairy Tail - Sleeper = －ターリア | Fairy Tail - Snow = －シラユキ | Fallen Angel of Roses = ローズ・ソーサラー | Fallen Paradise = | Familiar-Possessed - Lyna = －ライナ | Felis, Lightsworn Archer = ライトロード・アーチャー フェリス | Fiendish Chain = デモンズ・チェーン | Finite Cards = の | Fire Cracker = ファイヤークラッカー | Fire Formation - Tenki = －「 」 | Fire King Island = の | Firewall Dragon = ファイアウォール・ドラゴン | Five-Headed Dragon = | Flash Knight = の | Floodgate Trap Hole = なし とし | Flower Cardian Boardefly = － － | Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain = － に － | Flower Cardian Clover with Boar = － に － | Flower Cardian Lightflare = － － | Flower Cardian Maple with Deer = － に － | Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly = － に － | Flower Stacking = み | Fluffal Leo = ファーニマル・ライオ | Fluffal Sheep = ファーニマル・シープ | Foolish Burial Goods = おろかな | Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King = の | Forbidden Lance = じられた | Forge of the True Dracos = の め | Formula Synchron = フォーミュラ・シンクロン | Fortissimo = フォルテッシモ | Fossil Dig = | Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo = フォッシル・ダイナ パキケファロ | Fossil Excavation = | Foucault's Cannon = フーコーの | Fraud Freeze = イカサマ | Frightfur Chimera = デストーイ・マッド・キマイラ | Frightfur Daredevil = デストーイ・デアデビル | Frightfur Fusion = | Frightfur Leo = デストーイ・ホイールソウ・ライオ | Frightfur Reborn = デストーイ・リニッチ | Frightfur Sanctuary = デストーイ・サンクチュアリ | Frightfur Sheep = デストーイ・チェーン・シープ | Frozen Fitzgerald = のフィッツジェラルド | Full Armored Black Ray Lancer = －ブラック・レイ・ランサー | Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer = －クリスタル・ゼロ・ランサー | Full Force Virus = のデッキ ウイルス | Fullmetalfoes Alkahest = フルメタルフォーゼ・アルカエスト | Fullmetalfoes Fusion = | Fusion Fright Waltz = | Fusion Parasite = パラサイト・フュージョナー | Fusion Tag = | Future Fusion = －フューチャー・フュージョン | Gadarla, the Mystery Dust Kaiju = ガダーラ | Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger = の ガイアドラグーン | Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow = の ガイアセイバー | Galaxy Cyclone = ギャラクシー・サイクロン | Galaxy Serpent = ギャラクシーサーペント | Galaxy Soldier = | Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon = | Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju = ガメシエル | Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior = ライトロード・ウォリアー ガロス | Gateway of the Six = の | Geargia Change = ギアギアチェンジ | Geargianchor = ギアギアンカー | Geargiauger = ギアギアングラー | Geartown = | Gem-Knight Pearl = ジェムナイト・パール | Gendo the Ascetic Monk = ゲンドウ | Ghost Beef = ゴースト・ビーフ | Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit = うさぎ | Ghost Reaper & Winter Cherries = さくら | Giant Rex = ジャイアント・レックス | Gift Exchange = プレゼント | Gigantes = ギガンテス | Gilasaurus = のギラザウルス | Gladiator Beast Andabata = アンダバタエ | Gladiator Beast Gyzarus = ガイザレス | Gladiator Beast Noxious = ノクシウス | Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor = エーディトル | Gouki Re-Match = | Gouki Riscorpio = ライジングスコーピオ | Gouki Suprex = スープレックス | Gouki The Great Ogre = ザ・グレート・オーガ | Gouki Twistcobra = ツイストコブラ | Goyo Guardian = ゴヨウ・ガーディアン | Gozen Match = | Gozuki = | Graceful Tear = の | Grand Horn of Heaven = の | Gravity Lash = | Graydle Combat = グレイドル・コンバット | Graydle Slime Jr. = グレイドル・スライム | Guard Penguin = ガード・ペンギン | Guiding Ariadne = のアリアドネ | Hack Worm = ハック・ワーム | Halfway to Forever = マスター・ピース | Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder = ハモン | Hardened Armed Dragon = ハードアームドラゴン | Harmonizing Magician = の | Harpie's Feather Duster = ハーピィの | Harpie's Feather Storm = ハーピィの | Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf = アイアン・ヴォルフ | Heavy Dust Storm = の | Heavy Freight Train Derricrane = デリックレーン | Hebo, Lord of the River = | Herald of Perfection = | Hi-Speedroid Kendama = ダーマ | Hi-Speedroid Puzzle = ズール | Hieracosphinx = ヒエラコスフィンクス | Honest = オネスト | Honeybot = ハニーボット | Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity = レッド・デーモン・カラミティ | Hypnosister = ヒュプノシスター | Ib the World Chalice Priestess = イヴ | Igknights Unite = イグナイト・ユナイト | Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior = イグニス | Il Blud = の イル・ブラッド | Illusion Magic = イリュージョン・マジック | Imduk the World Chalice Dragon = イムドゥーク | Imperial Order = の | Infernity Launcher = インフェルニティガン | Inferno Reckless Summon = の | Infernoid Devyaty = インフェルノイド・リリス | Infernoid Token = インフェルノイドトークン | Interrupted Kaiju Slumber = げられた の り | Into the Void = の | Inzektor Dragonfly = ダンセル | Jack Wyvern = ジャック・ワイバーン | Jain, Twilightsworn General = トワイライトロード・ジェネラル ジェイン | Jar of Avarice = な | Jinzo = －サイコ・ショッカー | Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju = ジズキエル | Judgment Dragon = | Junk Synchron = ジャンク・シンクロン | Jurassic Impact = ジュラシック・インパクト | Jurraegg Token = ジュラエッグトークン | Kaiju Capture Mission = | Kaiser Sea Snake = カイザー・シースネーク | Kamion, the Timelord = カミオン | Kelbek = ケルベク | Keldo = ケルドウ | King Scarlet = キング・スカーレット | King's Synchro = | Kozmo Dark Destroyer = －ダークシミター | Kozmo Dark Eclipser = －ダークエクリプサー | Kozmo Dark Planet = －ダークプラネット | Kozmo Delta Shuttle = －デルタシャトル | Kozmo DOG Fighter = －ドッグファイター | Kozmo Farmgirl = －ドロッセル | Kozmo Forerunner = －フォアランナー | Kozmo Goodwitch = －グリンドル | Kozmo Landwalker = －ランドウォーカー | Kozmo Lightsword = －レイブレード | Kozmo Scaredy Lion = －パーヴィッド | Kozmo Sliprider = －スリップライダー | Kozmo Soartroopers = －シーミウズ | Kozmo Strawman = －フォルミート | Kozmo Tincan = －フェルブラン | Kozmojo = －エナジーアーツ | Kozmoll Dark Lady = －ダーク・エルファイバー | Kozmoll Wickedwitch = －ダーク・ローズ | Kozmotown = －エメラルドポリス | Kozmourning = －エピローグ | Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju = クモグス | Kuribandit = クリバンデット | Kuzunoha, the Onmyojin = クズノハ | Kyoutou Waterfront = ウォーターフロント | Labradorite Dragon = ラブラドライドラゴン | Launcher Commander = ランチャー・コマンダー | Lazion, the Timelord = ラツィオン | Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord = レクター | Lee the World Chalice Fairy = の リース | Legacy of a HERO = の | Legacy of the Duelist = き たち | Light Wing Shield = ムーンバリア | Lightsworn Judgment = ライトロードの き | Limiter Removal = リミッター | Link Spider = リンク・スパイダー | Linkslayer = リンクスレイヤー | Lonefire Blossom = ローンファイア・ブロッサム | Lost Wind = い | Lost World = ロストワールド | Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner = ライトロード・サモナー ルミナス | Lumina, Twilightsworn Shaman = トワイライトロード・シャーマン ルミナス | Luna Light Perfume = | Lunalight Black Sheep = | Lunalight Blue Cat = | Lunalight Cat Dancer = | Lunalight Leo Dancer = | Lunalight Panther Dancer = | Lunalight Purple Butterfly = | Lunalight Reincarnation Dance = | Lunalight Tiger = | Lunalight White Rabbit = | Lunalight Wolf = | Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress = ライトロード・マジシャン ライラ | Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale = －アセンブリー・ナイチンゲール | Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow = －コバルト・スパロー | Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale = －インディペンデント・ナイチンゲール | Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow = －サファイア・スワロー | Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler = －ターコイズ・ワーブラー | M-X-Saber Invoker = －セイバー インヴォーカー | Machine Angel Absolute Ritual = の | Machine Angel Ritual = の | Machine Duplication = | Machine King - 3000 B.C. = －Ｂ．Ｃ．３０００ | Mage Power = の | Magical Abductor = マジカル・アブダクター | Magical Cavalry of Cxulub = シュルブの | Magical Cavalry of Cxulub = シュルブの | Magical Mid-Breaker Field = | Magician Navigation = マジシャンズ・ナビゲート | Magician of Dark Illusion = マジシャン・オブ・ブラック・イリュージョン | Magician of Faith = | Magician's Circle = マジシャンズ・サークル | Magician's Left Hand = の | Magician's Restage = の | Magician's Right Hand = の | Magician's Robe = マジシャンズ・ローブ | Magician's Rod = マジシャンズ・ロッド | Majespecter Gust = マジェスペクター・ガスト | Majesty Maiden, the True Dracocaster = マジェスティ | Man-Eater Bug = い | Marauding Captain = り み | March of the Dark Brigade = の | Mare Mare = タツノオトシオヤ | Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix = マリアムネ | Marshmallon = マシュマロン | Masked HERO Dark Law = ダーク・ロウ | Massivemorph = | Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer = マスター | Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King = マスター | Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer = マスター | Master with Eyes of Blue = き の | Mauled Captain = れぎみ | Mausoleum of the Emperor = の | Mausoleum of White = の | Maxx "C" = する | Mayosenju Daibak = | Megalosmasher X = メガロスマッシャー | Mekanikal Arkfiend = アーク・マキナ | Mermail Abyssteus = －ディニクアビス | Mesmeric Control = | Metalfoes Adamante = メタルフォーゼ・アダマンテ | Metalfoes Combination = メタルフォーゼ・コンビネーション | Metalfoes Counter = メタルフォーゼ・カウンター | Metalfoes Crimsonite = メタルフォーゼ・カーディナル | Metalfoes Fusion = | Metalfoes Goldriver = メタルフォーゼ・ゴルドライバー | Metalfoes Mithrilium = メタルフォーゼ・ミスリエル | Metalfoes Orichalc = メタルフォーゼ・オリハルク | Metalfoes Silverd = メタルフォーゼ・シルバード | Metalfoes Steelen = メタルフォーゼ・スティエレン | Metalfoes Volflame = メタルフォーゼ・ヴォルフレイム | Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant = ダースメタトロン | Metamorformation = メタモル | Meteor Black Comet Dragon = メテオ・ブラック・ドラゴン | Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact = の －メテオ・ドラゴン | Metrognome = メトロンノーム | Mezuki = | Mild Turkey = マイルド・ターキー | Mind Control = | Mind Crush = マインドクラッシュ | Mind Drain = メンタルドレイン | Minefieldriller = マインフィールド | Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn = ライトロード・セイント ミネルバ | Miracle Contact = ミラクル・コンタクト | Miracle Jurassic Egg = のジュラシック・エッグ | Miracle Synchro Fusion = ミラクルシンクロフュージョン | Mirror Force = なるバリア －ミラーフォース－ | Mirror Resonator = ミラー・リゾネーター | Miscellaneousaurus = のミセラサウルス | Mischief of the Gnomes = のいたずら | Missus Radiant = ミセス・レディエント | Monster Gate = モンスターゲート | Monster Reborn = | Monster Reincarnation = | Morphing Jar = メタモルポット | Mudora = ムドラ | Muka Muka = ムカムカ | Muko = | Mystery Shell Dragon = | Mystical Space Typhoon = サイクロン | Necroid Synchro = ネクロイド・シンクロ | Necrovalley = の る －ネクロバレー | Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon = | Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon = | Neo-Spacian Grand Mole = ・グラン・モール | Nightmare Archfiends = ナイトメア・デーモンズ | Nine Pillars of Yang Zing = の | Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior = ニンギルス | Nirvana High Paladin = | Nobledragon Magician = の | Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon = １０７ | Number 11: Big Eye = １１ ビッグ・アイ | Number 28: Titanic Moth = ２８ タイタニック・モス | Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon = ６２ | Number 70: Malevolent Sin = ７０ デッドリー・シン | Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora = ８１ スペリオル・ドーラ | Number 94: Crystalzero = ９４ クリスタル・ゼロ | Oafdragon Magician = の | Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon = オッドアイズ・アブソリュート・ドラゴン | Odd-Eyes Fusion = オッドアイズ・フュージョン | Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon = オッドアイズ・ランサー・ドラゴン | Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon = オッドアイズ・メテオバースト・ドラゴン | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon = オッドアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン | Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon = オッドアイズ・レイジング・ドラゴン | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon = オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン | Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon = オッドアイズ・ヴェノム・ドラゴン | Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon = オッドアイズ・ボルテックス・ドラゴン | Oilman = オイルメン | Ojama Black = おジャマ・ブラック | Ojama Blue = おジャマ・ブルー | Ojama Country = おジャマ・カントリー | Ojama Delta Hurricane!! = ジャマ・デルタハリケーン！！ | Ojama Green = おジャマ・グリーン | Ojama King = おジャマ・キング | Ojama Trio = おジャマトリオ | Ojama Yellow = おジャマ・イエロー | Onikuji = くじ | Opera the Melodious Diva = の オペラ | Oracle of Zefra = セフィラの | Orbital Hydralander = ハイドランダー | Overpowering Eye|Evil Eye of Coercion = する | Pacifis, the Phantasm City = の パシフィス | Painful Decision = の | Painful Escape = の | Paleozoic Anomalocaris = バージェストマ・アノマロカリス | Paleozoic Canadia = バージェストマ・カナディア | Paleozoic Dinomischus = バージェストマ・ディノミスクス | Paleozoic Eldonia = バージェストマ・エルドニア | Paleozoic Hallucigenia = バージェストマ・ハルキゲニア | Paleozoic Leanchoilia = バージェストマ・レアンコイリア | Paleozoic Marrella = バージェストマ・マーレラ | Paleozoic Olenoides = バージェストマ・オレノイデス | Paleozoic Opabinia = バージェストマ・オパビニア | Paleozoic Pikaia = バージェストマ・ピカイア | Pandora's Jewelry Box = パンドラの | Parry Knights = パーリィナイツ | Pendulum Call = ペンデュラム・コール | Pendulum Fusion = ペンデュラム・フュージョン | Pendulum Hole = ペンデュラム・ホール | Pendulum Reborn = ペンデュラム・リボーン | Pendulum Shift = ペンデュラム・ターン | Pendulum Storm = ペンデュラム・ストーム | Pendulumucho = ペンデュラムーチョ | Performapal Ballad = バラード | Performapal Barracuda = バラクーダ | Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard = ボットアイズ・リザード | Performapal Bubblebowwow = バブルドッグ | Performapal Changeraffe = チェーンジラフ | Performapal Coin Dragon = | Performapal Dag Daggerman = ダグ・ダガーマン | Performapal Drummerilla = ドラミング・コング | Performapal Extra Slinger = エクストラ・シューター | Performapal Fireflux = ホタルクス | Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician = の | Performapal Flip Hippo = オールカバー・ヒッポ | Performapal Gatlinghoul = ガトリングール | Performapal Gongato = ドラネコ | Performapal Gumgumouton = ゴムゴムートン | Performapal Handstandaccoon = リターンタンタン | Performapal Inflater Tapir = バリアバルーンバク | Performapal Laugh Maker = ラフメイカー | Performapal Life Swordsman = ライフ・ソードマン | Performapal Momoncarpet = モモンカーペット | Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver = オッドアイズ・ディゾルヴァー | Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix = オッドアイズ・ライトフェニックス | Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus = オッドアイズ・ミノタウロス | Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron = オッドアイズ・シンクロン | Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn = オッドアイズ・ユニコーン | Performapal Radish Horse = ラディッシュ・ホース | Performapal Revue Dancer = レビュー・ダンサー | Performapal Seal Eel = シール・イール | Performapal Secondonkey = セカンドンキー | Performapal Sellshell Crab = オオヤヤドカリ | Performapal Skullcrobat Joker = ドクロバット・ジョーカー | Performapal Sky Magician = スカイ・マジシャン | Performapal Sky Pupil = スカイ・ピューピル | Performapal Thunderhino = ジンライノ | Performapal U Go Golem = ユーゴーレム | Performapal Whim Witch = ウィム・ウィッチ | Petiteranodon = プチラノドン | Phantasm Spiral Assault = の | Phantasm Spiral Battle = の | Phantasm Spiral Crash = の | Phantasm Spiral Dragon = スパイラル | Phantasm Spiral Grip = の | Phantasm Spiral Power = の | Phantasm Spiral Wave = の | Phantom of Chaos = ファントム・オブ・カオス | Photon Thrasher = フォトン・スラッシャー | Pianissimo = ピアニッシモ | Plaguespreader Zombie = ゾンビキャリア | Planet Pathfinder = | Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre = ダイオーキシン | Poly-Chemicritter Hydragon = ヒュードラゴン | Pot of Acquisitiveness = な | Pot of Avarice = な | Pot of Desires = で な | Pot of Duality = で な | Pot of Riches = な | Power Wall = パワー・ウォール | Pre-Preparation of Rites = の | Predaplant Banksia Ogre = バンクシアオーガ | Predaplant Cordyceps = コーディセップス | Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra = ダーリング・コブラ | Predaplant Flytrap = フライ・ヘル | Predaplant Moray Nepenthes = モーレイ・ネペンテス | Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio = オフリス・スコーピオ | Predaplant Squid Drosera = スキッド・ドロセーラ | Premature Return = すぎた | Present Card = プレゼントカード | Priestess with Eyes of Blue = き の | Primal Cry = の | Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman = の | Protector with Eyes of Blue = き の | Pseudo Space = | PSY-Frame Accelerator = フレーム・アクセラレーター | PSY-Frame Multi-Threader = フレーム・マルチスレッダー | PSY-Framelord Omega = フレームロード・ | Pulse Mines = パルス・ボム | Punishment Dragon = | Puppet King = パペット・キング | Purple Poison Magician = の | Purushaddoll Aeon = | Qlife's End = | Qliphort Monolith = クリフォート・アセンブラ | Qliphort Scout = クリフォート・ツール | Quaking Mirror Force = のバリア －ダスト・フォース－ | Quarantine = | Queen Angel of Roses = クイーン・オブ・ローズ | Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju = ラディアン | Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn = ライトロード・アサシン ライデン | Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture = －アベンジ・ヴァルチャー | Raidraptor - Booster Strix = －ブースター・ストリクス | Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon = －ファイナル・フォートレス・ファルコン | Raidraptor - Force Strix = －フォース・ストリクス | Raidraptor - Pain Lanius = －ペイン・レイニアス | Raidraptor - Rudder Strix = －ラダー・ストリクス | Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon = －サテライト・キャノン・ファルコン | Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon = －エトランゼ・ファルコン | Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon = －アルティメット・ファルコン | Raidraptor Replica = | RAM Clouder = クラウダー | Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension = － | Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force = －スキップ・フォース | Rare Fish = レア・フィッシュ | Raremetalfoes Bismugear = レアメタルフォーゼ・ビスマギア | Raviel, Lord of Phantasms = ラビエル | Re-dyce-cle = リサイコロ | Re: EX = | Recall = | Recardination = | Red Gardna = レッド・ガードナー | Red Mirror = レッド・ミラー | Red Resonator = レッド・リゾネーター | Red Sprinter = レッド・スプリンター | Red Warg = レッド・ウルフ | Red Wyvern = レッド・ワイバーン | Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon = レッドアイズ・ダークネスメタルドラゴン | Red-Eyes Insight = レッドアイズ・インサイト | Red-Eyes Toon Dragon = レッドアイズ・トゥーン・ドラゴン | Reflect Bounder = リフレクト・バウンダー,リフレクト・バウンダー | Reject Reborn = リジェクト・リボーン | Relinquished = サクリファイス | Rescue Cat = レスキューキャット | Rescue Ferret = レスキューフェレット | Rescue Hamster = レスキューラット | Rescue Rabbit = レスキューラビット | Resonator Call = コール・リゾネーター | Revolving Switchyard = | Ring of Destruction = | Rise to Full Height = ち | Risebell the Summoner = ライズベルト | Ritual Beast Return = の | Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica = い－セフィラムピリカ | Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi = い－セフィラウェンディ | Ritual Sanctuary = の －リチューアル・チャーチ | Rocket Hand = ロケットハンド | Rope of Life = の | Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel = ローザリアン | Rose Archer = | Rose Bud = ブルーメンブラット | Rose Fairy = の | Rose Lover = | Rose Paladin = | Rose Tentacles = ローズ・テンタクルス | Rose Witch = ローズ・ウィッチ | Royal Decree = のお れ | Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter = ライトロード・ハンター ライコウ | Ryko, Twilightsworn Fighter = トワイライトロード・ファイター ライコウ | Ryu Okami = | Saber Reflection = セイバー・リフレクト | Saber Shark = セイバー・シャーク | Sabersaurus = セイバーザウルス | Sadion, the Timelord = サディオン | Sage with Eyes of Blue = き の | Sakyo, Swordmaster of the Far East = の | Salvagent Driver = サルベージェント・ドライバー | Samurai Cavalry of Reptier = レプティアの | Sangan = クリッター | Satellarknight Zefrathuban = －セフィラツバーン | Sauravis, the Ancient and Ascended = サウラヴィス | Sauropod Brachion = ブラキオン | Scapeghost = スケープ・ゴースト | Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend = レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン・スカーライト | Schuberta the Melodious Maestra = の マイスタリン・シューベルト | Score the Melodious Diva = の スコア | Scrap Archfiend = スクラップ・デスデーモン | Sea Lord's Amulet = の | Sea Monster of Theseus = | Secret Blast = み | Set Rotation = し | Seven Tools of the Bandit = の つ | Shaddoll Falco = シャドール・ファルコン | Shaddoll Fusion = | Shinobaron Peacock = － | Shinobaroness Peacock = － | Shinobird Crane = － | Shinobird Crow = － | Shinobird Pigeon = － | Shinobird Power Spot = | Shinobird Salvation = | Shinobird's Calling = | Shiranui Solitaire = の | Shiranui Style Samsara = の | Shiranui Sunsaga = － | Shooting Quasar Dragon = シューティング・クェーサー・ドラゴン | Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz = の シュリット | Silent Angler = サイレント・アングラー | Skelesaurus = ナチュラル・ボーン・サウルス | Skill Drain = スキルドレイン | Sky Dragoons of Draconia = ドラコニアの | Skydive Scorcher = スカイスクレイパー・シュート | Smile Universe = スマイル・ユニバース | Solar Recharge = ソーラー・エクスチェンジ | Solemn Scolding = の | Solemn Warning = の | Solo the Melodious Songstress = の ソロ | Soprano the Melodious Songstress = の ソプラノ | Soul Charge = ソウル・チャージ | Souleating Oviraptor = いオヴィラプター | Spacetime Transcendence = | Speed Recovery = スピードリバース | Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke = | Speedroid Dominobutterfly = ドミノバタフライ | Speedroid Double Yoyo = ダブルヨーヨー | Speedroid Gum Prize = － ガム | Speedroid Horse Stilts = バンブー・ホース | Speedroid Maliciousmagnet = アクマグネ | Speedroid Pachingo-Kart = パチンゴーカート | Speedroid Rubberband Plane = プレーン | Speedroid Skull Marbles = ビードロ・ドクロ | Speedroid Terrortop = ベイゴマックス | Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice = つ のダイス | Spell Reproduction|Revival Magic = | Spell Strider = マジック・ストライダー | Spell Striker = マジック・ストライカー | Spell Wall = | Spellbook Magician of Prophecy = バテル | Spellbook of Knowledge = ルドラの | Spellbook of Secrets = グリモの | Spiral Flame Strike = のストライクバースト | Spirit of the Fall Wind = の | Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda = い ウィンダ | Sprite's Blessing = の | Stack Reviver = スタック・リバイバー | Star Pendulumgraph = のペンデュラムグラフ | Star Seraph Sovereignty = スローネ | Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon = スターダスト・シフル | Stargazer Magician = みの | Starliege Paladynamo = パラディオス | Starving Venom Fusion Dragon = スターヴ・ヴェノム・フュージョン・ドラゴン | Steel Cavalry of Dinon = ディノンの | Stegocyber = ステゴサイバー | Stellarknight Zefraxciton = －セフィラビュート | Summon Gate = サモン・ゲート | Summoner's Art = のスキル | Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran = スーパーメカドゴラン | Super Conductor Tyranno = | Super Hippo Carnival = カバーカーニバル | Super Koi Koi = こいこい | Super Quantal Alphan Spike = アルファンボール | Super Soldier Synthesis = の | Super-Ancient Dinobeast = | Superheavy Samurai Battleball = タマ－ | Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji = ビッグワラ－ | Superheavy Samurai Fist = コブ－ | Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves = グロウ－ | Superheavy Samurai Helper = オタス－ | Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi = サルト－ | Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji = シュテンドウ－ | Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet = バスター・ガントレット | Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker = チュウサイ | Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja = シノビ－ ・ | Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King = テツドウ－ | Supply Squad = | Supreme Arcanite Magician = アーカナイト・マジシャン | Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing = クリアウィング | Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion = ダーク・リベリオン | Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm = ダークヴルム | Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes = オッドアイズ | Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom = スターヴ・ヴェノム | Supreme King Gate Infinity = | Supreme King Gate Zero = | Supreme King Z-ARC = ズァーク | Supreme Rage = の | Survival of the Fittest = | Survival's End = | Swift Scarecrow = のかかし | Switcheroroo = スウィッチヒーロー | Swords of Concealing Light = の | Sylvan Princessprite = の | Symph Amplifire = アンプリファイヤー | Symphonic Warrior Guitaar = ギータス | Symphonic Warrior Miccs = マイクス | Symphonic Warrior Synthess = サイザス | Synchro Call = シンクロコール | Synkron Resonator = シンクローン・リゾネーター | T.G. Hyper Librarian = ハイパー・ライブラリアン | Tellarknight Genesis = | Tenmataitei = | Terminal World NEXT = | Terraforming = テラ・フォーミング | That Grass Looks Greener = の り | The 13th Grave = １３ の | The A. Forces = | The Ascended of Thunder = | The Fiend Megacyber = ギガサイバー | The Forceful Checkpoint = | The Huge Revolution is Over = し | The Kaiju Files = の | The Legendary Fisherman = のフィッシャーマン | The Legendary Fisherman III = のフィッシャーマン | The Phantom Knights of Break Sword = ブレイクソード | The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin = カースド・ジャベリン | The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace = ロスト・ヴァンブレイズ | The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring = ウロング・マグネリング | The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch = － ラウンチ | The White Stone of Ancients = | Three Strikes Barrier = スリーストライク・バリア | Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju = サンダー・ザ・キング | Tierra, Source of Destruction = | Time Maiden = | Time Pendulumgraph = のペンデュラムグラフ | Time-Space Trap Hole = の とし | Timebreaker Magician = の | Timegazer Magician = みの | Timestar Magician = の | Toadally Awesome = カエル | Token = トークン | Toon Dark Magician = トゥーン・ブラック・マジシャン | Toon Summoned Skull = トゥーン・デーモン | Topologic Bomber Dragon = トポロジック・ボマー・ドラゴン | Torque Tune Gear = トルクチューン・ギア | Torrential Tribute = | Totem Five = トーテム・ファイブ | Tour Guide From the Underworld = きデスガイド | Transmission Gear = ギア | Transmodify = トランスターン | Traptrix Mantis = ランカの | Treasure Pander = トレジャー・パンダー | Treeborn Frog = ガエル | Triamid Cruiser = トラミッド・クルーザー | Triamid Dancer = トラミッド・ダンサー | Triamid Fortress = トラミッド・フォートレス | Triamid Hunter = トラミッド・ハンター | Triamid Kingolem = トラミッド・キングゴレム | Triamid Master = トラミッド・マスター | Triamid Pulse = | Triamid Sphinx = トラミッド・スフィンクス | Trickstar Candina = トリックスター・キャンディナ | Trickstar Holly Angel = トリックスター・ホーリーエンジェル | Trickstar Light Stage = トリックスター・ライトステージ | Trickstar Lilybell = トリックスター・リリーベル | Trickstar Lycoris = トリックスター・マンジュシカ | Trickstar Reincarnation = トリックスター・リンカーネイション | Trifortressops = トリケライナー | Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier = の トリシューラ | True Draco Apocalypse = の | True Draco Heritage = の | True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher = アグニマズド | True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer = バハルストス | True King Lithosagym, the Disaster = リトスアジム | True King of All Calamities = | True King's Return = の | Tsukuyomi = | Tualatin = テュアラティン | Tuner's High = チューナーズ・ハイ | Tuning Gum = チューニングガム | Tuning Magician = の | Twilight Cloth = | Twilight Eraser = トワイライト・イレイザー | Twilight Ninja Jogen = の －ジョウゲン | Twilight Ninja Kagen = の －カゲン | Twilight Twin Dragons = | Twin Twisters = ツインツイスター | Tyranno Infinity = ディノインフィニティ | Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend = レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン・タイラント | Ultimate Conductor Tyranno = | Ultimate Providence = の | Ultimate Tyranno = | Ultra Polymerization = | Unending Nightmare = めない | Unexpected Dai = | Uni-Zombie = ユニゾンビ | Unified Front = | United We Stand = の | Unwavering Bond = るがぬ | Upstart Goblin = ゴブリン | Urgent Tuning = | Uria, Lord of Searing Flames = ウリア | Vampire Lady = ヴァンパイア・レディ | Vampire's Curse = カース・オブ・ヴァンパイア | Vanity's Emptiness = | Vanity's Fiend = | Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity = ヴェーヌ | Vision HERO Adoration = アドレイション | Vision HERO Vyon = ヴァイオン | Vision HERO Witch Raider = ウィッチ・レイド | Void Feast = の | Vola-Chemicritter Methydraco = メタン・ハイド | Wall of Thorns = | Wandering King Wildwind = ワイルド・ワインド | Waterfall of Dragon Souls = なる | Wave-Motion Cannon = キャノン | Wavering Eyes = れる し | Wedge Counter = カウンター | White Aura Dolphin = | White Aura Whale = | White Moray = | White Veil = のヴェール | White Wing Magician = の | Wightprincess = ワイトプリンセス | Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity = ゼンマイティ | Windwitch - Crystal Bell = －クリスタル・ベル | Windwitch - Glass Bell = －グラス・ベル | Windwitch - Ice Bell = －アイス・ベル | Windwitch - Snow Bell = －スノウ・ベル | Windwitch - Winter Bell = －ウィンター・ベル | Wisdom-Eye Magician = の | Witch of the Black Forest = き のウィッチ | Wonder Xyz = ワンダー・エクシーズ | World Carrotweight Champion = にん | World Chalice Guardragon = の | World Chalice-Bearing Priestess = を く | World Chalice's Beckoned = に われし | World Legacy - "World Chalice" = －『 』 | World Legacy Aegis = の | World Legacy Discovery = との | World Legacy Landmark = の き | Wrecker Panda = レッカーパンダ | Wulf, Lightsworn Beast = ライトロード・ビースト ウォルフ | Xiangke Magician = の | Xiangsheng Magician = の | Yata-Garasu = | Lyla, Twilightsworn Enchantress = トワイライトロード・ソーサラー ライラ | Yokotuner = | Yosenju Kama 1 = | Yosenju Kama 2 = | Yosenju Kama 3 = | Yosenju Shinchu L = | Yosenju Shinchu R = | Yosenjus' Secret Move = の | Zany Zebra = ヨコシマウマ | Zap Mustung = ムスタンガン | Zaphion, the Timelord = ザフィオン | Zefra Divine Strike = セフィラの | Zefra Providence = セフィラの | Zefra War = セフィラの | Zefraath = | Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing = －セフィラシウゴ | Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing = －セフィラフウシ | Zodiac Sign = ゾディアック | Zolga = ゾルガ | Zombina = ゾンビーナ | Zoodiac Barrage = の | Zoodiac Boarbow = ワイルドボウ | Zoodiac Broadbull = ブルホーン | Zoodiac Bunnyblast = ラビーナ | Zoodiac Chakanine = ライカ | Zoodiac Combo = の | Zoodiac Drident = ドランシア | Zoodiac Gathering = の | Zoodiac Hammerkong = ハンマーコング | Zoodiac Kataroost = クックル | Zoodiac Ramram = ラム | Zoodiac Ratpier = モルモラット | Zoodiac Thoroughblade = サラブレード | Zoodiac Tigermortar = タイグリス | Zoodiac Whiptail = ヴァイパー }}